Taking the Hit
by Justicerocks
Summary: He will always protect her he needs to realize she'll always be doing the same. Dawson-sibling story Post ep for "Retaliation Hit"


**A\N: **This is a post-ep for the newest Chicago Fire Episode "Retaliation Hit" and no I don't have super powers lol :). I watch it on the Canadian Atlantic Feed at 7:00 Eastern so I can go to bed and not wake up for school dead. Anyways with that being said please read and review. I like constructive criticism and try to use it to make my stories better but please make it constructive and not hurtful, that I don't like.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **"Retaliation Hit"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Taking the Hit**

Antonio chewed on his pointer finger as he watched Vioght leave Molly's Bar. He had some nerve showing up and Antonio knew that he was in for trouble now that Voight was running the Intelligence Unit.

"Look if he gives you anymore trouble-" Antonio turned to Mathew Casey.

"No," Gabriela was quick to cut him off, "You're going to get yourself into more trouble."

"Why? What's going on?" Hallie Thomas Matt's girlfriend asked.

"Vioght got promoted to Sargent on the Intelligence squad." Antonio's lips curled at the mere thought.

"God Damn it," Matt slammed his fist down. "How the hell did this happen?" He turned his anger on Antonio.

Antonio held his hands up in defense, "Hey man I don't know. I wanted him put away just as much as you did."

"Antonio you didn't cause any problems did you?" Gabriela asked her older brother, a pleading look in her eyes.

"No Mom," Antonio tried to bring some light into the converstation, "I didn't. I just told him to back off. No one messes with my lil' sis." He wrapped his arm around Gabriela's shoulder.

"Well it might have gotten you ended up in his bad book. And that's not a good place to be with your boss.

"I think it might be a new record," Antonio tried to lighten the mood.

"Antonio," Gabriela punched in, "This isn't a joke. This is serious. He could blackmail you, you could loose your job."

"So I'll deal with him,"

"Antonio," Gabriela grabbed his arm, "This isn't a game. You said it yourself this guy is dangerous and now he has a vendetta against you. What if he goes after Jackie and the kids?"

"I got it covered okay," Antonio released her grip and walked away.

"Older brothers," Hallie let out a sigh, "I have two."

"He's a pain in the ass," Gabriela took a drink of her beer, "Sometimes I want to strangle him."

Matt couldn't' have but cut in, "But he's your best friend and you love him. Sounds like two other people I know."

Gabriela smiled, "Yeah it does."

"Hope you're not talking about me," Kelly Severide joined the conversation with Peter Mills who walked over to Gabby and kissed her.

"Hey, glad you came," Mouth handed Severide a beer just as Shay walked up and joined him.

"I have to go talk to Antonio for a sec, I'll be right back," Gabriela turned on her heel and followed her brother's path out into the cold night air. "Hey!" Gabriela called out, "You better not be driving home!"

Antonio spun on his heel, "Would you lighten up Gabby? I already get enough heat at home. Why ya' think I quit Vice." He kicked the ground as he made his way towards his sister.

_Jackie. _Gabriela realized she should have connected the dots sooner. Her sister in-law was always worrying about him.

"And now, I have Voight as my boss, so I don't need you on my ass alright?"

"Antonio," Gabriela spoke carefully, "I care about you. God you scare me sometimes when you get so wrapped up in your cases. That one case though, I was terrified.

'Yeah and then you went and….you got yourself into trouble Gabriela. I don't need to deal with you too."

"Then don't!" Gabriela suddenly became defense. "I told you I could have dealt with Voight it was your decision to deal with him."

"BECAUSE HE MESSED WITH YOU! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Antonio shouted angry tears spitting out of his eyes.

Gabriela wrapped her arms around her brother and let him cry. "You'll deal with Voight the right way. You're the best police officer I know," She kissed him on the cheek, "Now either you let me drive you home or you come back and join the party," She released her grip and offered her hand.

"I love you sis'," Antonio smiled, "Did I ever tell you that?"

"You might have mentioned it," Gabriela led the way into Molly's Bar.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
